The South Will Write Again
}} The South Will Write Again is the forty-seventh episode of Off Book: The Improvised Musical, and features guest Hillary Anne Matthews. The musical follows a heavily fictionalized version of the lives of southern writers William Faulkner, Flannery O'Connor, and Mark Twain, as well as haberdasher J.K. Rowling. The episode includes an epilogue which reveals it was all part of Matthews' undergraduate thesis. Episode Description Hillary Anne Matthews joins the OFF BOOK crew this week for a new musical packed with literary men like Faulkner and Twain, Harry Potter hats, bushy mustaches, lineage mysteries and more! With songs like "What Do You Want Here Faulkner?," "You Ain't Ready Pa," power ballad "When Will We Have Time?," and a killer rap at the end, you won't stop listening to these (railroad) tracks!Official Episode Description Musical Cast Hillary Anne Matthews * William Faulkner * Mark Twain * Timmins, a bum * Hillary Anne Matthews Jessica McKenna * Mrs. Faulkner * Flannery O'Connor/Janessa * Samuel Clemens * Clymen, a bum * Tennessee Williams * An English Professor Zach Reino * Mr. Faulkner * Jackson Keats Rowling, a haberdasher * Mark Twain (the piece of rope) * Rustem, a bum * A Teaching Assistant Songs * "What Is A Shrugging?" (6:44) * "Are Samuel Clemens and Mark Twain the Same?" (10:38) * "J.K. Rowling's Magical Hats" (14:48) * "Sound and Fury" (19:30) * "If You Can't Have Fluffy Hair and a Bushy Mustache, What Are You Doing?" (22:52) * "You Ain't Ready, Pa" (25:00) * "The Train to Indianapolis" (30:29) * "Hats That You Wear and Hats That You Share" (36:17) * "When Will We Have Time?" (41:11) * "Back on Track" (45:44) * "When You Have Time (Finale)" (51:07) Closing Song: * "What’s Your Password, Mom?" (New Phone, Who Dis?) (56:09) List of J.K. Rowling's Hats * The Cornelius Fudge (bowler) * The Hat Who Lived (tricorne) * The Half-Red Hat (half-red chef's hat) * The Golden Stitched (hat embroidered in gold) * Minerva McMonocle (a monocle rather than a hat) * Crabb and Goyle (nautical beret) * The Dumbledore (big and slinky hat) * Severus Drapes (named after drapes by the same name) * Basilisk (snakeskin tophat) * The Great Ghost (invisible hat) * The Bloody Baron * The Nearly-Headless Nick (a hat cut in half) * J.K. Rowling's Most Magical Hat Trivia * It probably goes without saying, but there is no date in real life when all of these authors could have interacted. Faulkner was 13 years old when Twain died and O'Connor wouldn't be born for another 15 years, nor Tennessee Williams for another year. * That said, the principal players were great admirers of each others' work. O'Connor said of Faulkner that "the presence alone of Faulkner in our midst makes a great difference in what the writer can and cannot permit himself to do. Nobody wants his mule and wagon stalled on the same track the Dixie Limited is roaring down."Levinger, Larry. "The Prophet Faulkner." Atlantic Monthly 285 (2000): 76. And Faulkner called Twain "the father of American literature."Jelliffe, Robert A. (1956). Faulkner at Nagano. Tokyo: Kenkyusha, Ltd. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Hillary Anne Matthews Category:Discussion Category:Trains References Category:Period pieces